Slade Wilson
Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke the Terminator, was the most well known assassin in the world, despite his age and not belonging to any organization. Although often seen as a villain, Wilson did manage to work for Team 7, a mostly heroic partnership. While Slade did care for his family, and loved his children, he was not especially close with any of them. Instead, Slade took solace in money, which even though he had little use for, loved to collect. Biography Origins As a young child, Slade Wilson's father had him travel a lot. This was simply because Nathaniel was not good at his job and was forced to leave a lot. Slade came to resent his father, viewing him as cold and uncaring. The only thing Slade ever learned from his father was how to kill. One time, though, Slade was taken on a trip to the grand cancyon by his father. On that trip, Slade was sold to a mobster named Rossi, an exchange to pay off his father's debts. Growing up cold and bitter, at the age of sixteen, Slade lied about his age and joined the military. Slade's only friend during this time would be Billy Wintergreen. Quickly becoming the military's youngest decorated soldier, Slade started to gain a legendary reputation by the time he transferred to the squadron of Adeline Kane. Unaware of Adeline's infatuation with him, Slade allowed her to train him and under her guidance, graduated the military academy at the top of his class. Seduced by Adeline, Slade's relationship with her would have to be kept business when dealing with the military. Sent with Michael Cray to Bosnia, Slade was handed a detonator and forced to blow up a children's hospital. Shocked at what they made him take, Slade quit the military in the presence of Adeline. Despite quitting the military, his relationship with Adeline continued and Slade soon had his firstborn: Grant Wilson. When chosen to be a part of the black ops Team 7, Slade quickly hopped on board and Adeline worked with him as the team's consultant under John Lynch. After being injured by a sniper during a mission on Gamorra, Slade held on to life for his love of Adeline and was experimented on. Becoming a supersoldier more powerful than his age would show, Slade quickly became a dangerous metahuman. As he rehabbed and began to understand his new enhanced abilities, Slade began to fall in love with Adeline. On Team 7's last mission, Slade helped fight against the Majestic and believed Lynch to have died. Eventually, Slade married Adeline, with Wintergreen as his best man. They soon decided to start a family and Adeline became pregnant with her and Slade's first child. Learning that Wintergreen had been captured by a Somalian cartel, Slade called in his favours and put on an anonymous disgusie to rescue his only friend. By rescuing Wintergreen, Slade Wilson had finally become Deathstroke the Terminator. Despite Adeline's trepidition, Slade now had an unquenching desire to establish himself as the world's greatest assassin and created a global network of clients, although most of them. Hoping to pass on his skills, Slade began to train Grant to aid him. As Deathstroke's reputation grew, he eventually became trusted enough to sabotage North Korea's nuclear weapons program - an act which he and Grant did without effort. After the mission, though, Slade and Grant were attacked by the North Koreans, who shot up Grant and managed to hit Deathstroke in the eye. By this time, Slade and Adeline had another child, Joseph Wilson. Learning his home had been attacked, Slade thought Adeline and Joseph dead. Left to take care of Grant Wilson and Alex Peabody, Slade decided to train the latter as an apprentice. First slaughtering the North Koreans who attacked his home, Slade then associated himself with a man named Christoph, who soon became his manager. With Christoph's help, Slade eventually decided that Alex was better for tech support and officially took Grant on as his partner, as Ravager. After discovering Adeline to be alive, Slade began to see mediocrity in Grant's work as Ravager. Slade and Adeline then had a third child, Rose Wilson. On a mission with Ravager, Deathstroke was unable to stop his own son from being killed and shortly afterwards, lost Adeline a second time. The Terminator The Terminator became good friends with Benjamin Turner, a member of the League of Assassins. His friendship with Turner extended to such a degree that he called Turner "Tiggs" and made him his handler. Slade was also introduced to Ra's al Ghul and impressed the immortal terrorist to such a degree that Deathstroke was at one point seriously considered to succeed Ra's in leadership of the League. Hired on a mission, Deathstroke ran into Michael Cray and found him dueling his former friend. On a mission in Moscow, Russia, Deathstroke found himself surrounded by a squadron of Russian soldiers. Despite this disadvantage, Slade easily defeated them all. Returning to his penthouse, Slade met with his manager, Christoph, who gave him a new contract which was readily accepted. Upon making his way to the reconnaisance point, though, Slade was disappointed that he would have to work with a team of mercenaries known as the Alpha Dawgs. Deciding to take out the target, Jeffery Bode on his own, Slade had to fight soldiers mixed with the DNA of Clayface to get Bode's briefcase. Seeing the Alpha Dawgs as competition, Slade once again shocked Christoph with his bloodthirst and murdered them all. Meeting with an associate of his to try and find out who gave Christoph the contract offer, Slade very easily killed all assassins who were watching him. After killing an amateur assassin, Slade met up with Christoph and Peabody, informing them his intention to kill the philantrophist Elmer Burnham. On the mission, Slade was again attacked by the amateur assassin, Legacy, and killed him once more. Taking Legacy's decapitated head to Christoph and Peabody, Slade contemplated who exactly was coming after him. Faced with the prospect that his son Grant could be alive, Slade left on a mission, but when he returned, he found Christoph murdered. Attacked by a third version of Legacy, Slade finally found himself outmatched but still managed to come out victorious. Shocked that Legacy was none other than a living Grant, Slade was rescued from the rubble by Peabody. Finding Grant, Slade fought his son to a standstill but fell first and was left alive. Taken to Alex's personal doctor, Hemingway, Slade spent a little bit in the hospital bed to recover. After recovering, Slade took up another job and paid a vist to his near-dead father, finally getting closure on years of childhood trauma. Slade believed his father to have passed away after this meeting, with his words of arrogance ending the old man. Deciding to go visit Adeline's grave, Slade was attacked and approached by Maxim. Taking the contract on the head of Lobo, Deathstroke found himself outmatched against the Czarnian, even with the help of Maxim's soldiers. As a result, Deathstroke barely managed to force the alien off Earth but left Zealot as his lover and spy in Maxim's camp. Leaving to meet up with Peabody, when they were back at Slade's penthouse, he was given a package that contained Adeline's favourite flower. After having sex with Zealot, Slade was attacked by Deadborn but was shocked to find his skills not up to par with the new assassin's. Believing that his battle with Deadborn damaged his reputation, Deathstroke went out to hunt down Hawkman. Attacked by the Warhawks, Deathstroke offered his help to Hawkman and got confirmation on the Nth Metal in one of the sets of his armour. His business with Hawkman concluded, Slade took a contract on the dictator Koschei and very quickly had a brief fight with him. Getting Koschei to commit suicide, Slade was contacted by Peabody and learned that the Sukesada Clan was trying to kill him. Heading to Japan, Slade took care of the clan but learned that John Lynch, somehow alive, was the one behind the contract. Tracking Lynch down, Slade was informed that the Majestic was returning and agreed to take a job for Harvest. Using the opportunity, Slade managed to bring his daughter, Rose, and Terra with him to Lynch. Once there, Slade was met with Adeline, Grant and Joseph. Angered that Joseph had been exposed to the Genfactor, Slade was shocked to learn his son had taken over the minds of Adeline and Grant. As their fight dragged on, eventually Slade was forced to deal with the fact that Joseph was now in control of the Majestic. With Adeline free from Joseph's control, Slade said goodbye to her for a third and final time as she died in his arms. Forcing Joseph out of the body of the Majestic, Slade realized that the only way he could beat his son was by killing Grant as well. Despite Rose's objections, Slade went through with it and murdered both of his sons, permanently estranging him from Rose. Despite everything that occured to him, Deathstroke continued to operate, joining the Secret Society and compromising the White House. However, he later turned on the Society when Lex Luthor offered him a better deal. He aided Luthor in taking down the Crime Syndicate and later left. Recruited into Task Force XL, on the first mission, Slade was offered a job by the Beast from the East and right away took up Knyazev's offer, betraying the New Suicide Squad. Continuing his solo mercenary work, the Terminator found his brain betraying him against Possum and himself running for help to I-Ching. Under Ching's supervision, however, Slade woke up in a much younger body with both eyes. Sent by I-Ching to rescue his still alive and weakend son Jericho, Slade found his own father harvesting Jericho's powers. Believing himself to have killed his father, Slade was for the first time affected by Jericho's powers. Slade subsequently lost all memories after turning young, of his father after the age of twelve and of several of his Team 7 partners. Waking up, he was contracted by Red Fury to take out Odysseus. Trying to regain his memory, Slade captured Benjamin Turner and realized his own father was Odysseus. Approached by Red Fury, I-Ching and Victor Ruiz, Slade realized that a CIA-Interpol partnership group called the Dead Bastards wanted Odysseus gone. Understanding that only Jericho could kill Odysseus, Slade headed off to Gotham City to find his son. Using Harley Quinn to try and find a lead on Jericho, Slade was betrayed and led straight into a confrontation with the Batman. Barely escaping the brutal fight, Slade and Harley headed off to find Rose. While Harley took care of Lady Shiva and Bronze Tiger, Slade battled his father and skewered the old man on rubble psionically controlled by Jericho. Waking up in Ruiz' facility, Slade learned that his father's body had not been recovered and was offered a contract by Hephaestus to kill a God. Due to the riches offered by Hephaestus, Slade accepted the contract and recieved the God-Killer Sword. Before heading off to the target, Slade confronted Rose. Learning his target to be Lapetus and to be exiled in Tartarus, Slade headed to other dimension from Themyscira but accidentally unleashed a strange force resulting in a confrontation with Wonder Woman. After being subdued by the Amazonian princess, Slade offered to kill Lapetus on behalf of the citizens of Themyscira. Slade and Wonder Woman were both, however, sent into a world of their own mind by Lapetus but managed to return just in time. Finding the Onyx Army ravaging Paradise Island, Slade once again joined the fray of battle and pursued the God. Attacked by Superman, Slade tried to hold off the alien but ultimately failed. After Lapetus easily dispatched Superman, Deathstroke found Wonder Woman helping fight the Onyx Army and himself up against Lapetus once more. After finally getting into Lapetus' head, Deathstroke killed the God and destroyed the Onyx Army. Confronting Hephaestus, Slade lost the God-Killer Sword Slade discovered it was necessary to give a blood sacrifice. Offering up his eye, Slade found himself to be a better fighter without it. In his attempt to assassinate the daughter of Morgan DuCard, Slade was paid off by Robin. Returning to Danger Island, Slade learned that Rose's house had been attacked and Harley Quinn was involved. Assaulting Belle Reve Prison, Deathstroke found himself teaming up with Harley, trying to kill Amanda Waller and at odds with Deadshot. Ironically, revealing his love for his daughter ended Deathstroke's fight with Deadshot, but landed him in the hands of Black Manta. After ejecting himself and Black Manta out of a water tank, Deathstroke battled the villain until they were interrupted by Belle Reve security. Heading with Harley to Waller's office, Deathstroke discovered she had already been kidnapped by Snakebite. After government forces began to invade Belle Reve, Deathstroke was confronted by Catwoman. After defeating Snakebite, Slade tried to get answers from Waller and was forced to retreat. Next infiltrating Lexcorp, Deathstroke fought a robot programmed with Lex Luthor's personality and fell throught he floor where he was attacked by three clones of Bizarro. Easily overpowered by the clones of Superman's clone, Slade was unable to get any definitive answers on Rose's location out of Mercy Graves but was forced to team up with her to stop the clones. Unable to find Rose at Lexcorp, Slade determined that Victor set him up and attacked his employer only to be confronted by the Red Hood. Fighting Red Hood, Slade realized that his fight with Snakebite still had him off his game. Despite that, with the help of Victor, Slade was able to detain Red Hood. Informed that his daughter could be in Copper Cliff, once he made it to the ghost town Slade was confronted once again by Snakebite. Stabbed in the back by Victor, Slade was surrounded approached by the Lawman and Rose. Shocked that Rose was trying to kill him, Slade recognized the Lawman as a resurrected Wardell Chambers and realized that Rose was being brain washed. Given a fighting chance, Deathstroke was bested by the Lawman but rescued by an awakened Red Hood. Fighting Lawman a second time, Deathstroke was once again bested but before his execution stayed by Rose. Nonetheless, Lawman proved too skilled and it required the work of Jericho and Ra's al Ghul to save Slade. Heading off to Monte Carlo and making himself publicly visible, Deathstroke easily murdered a death squad sent by Ruiz. Making his way to the League of Assassins' fortress near Nanda Parbat, Slade made it clear that after he dispatched the Dead Bastards he wanted Ra's to end his association with Jericho and Rose. Learning Lawman was still trying to infiltrate Rose's mind, Slade was told by Ra's that he would have to strike quick to defeat Ruiz. With Rose and Jericho by his side, Deathstroke assaulted Lawman's headquarters in California. After defeating the Dead Bastard's hired help, Deathstroke came face to face with Lawman, Snakebite and Mystasia of the Nova Council. However, when Rose's mind was taken over by Lawman once more, Deathstroke ordered Jericho to break the link no matter the cost. Doing so, however, nearly killed Rose, leaving him with two options: either let her die or allow Ra's al Ghul to save her. By choosing to accept al Ghul's offer, Slade realized that he would be forced to join the League of Assassins. Fending Ra's and Jericho off from the Nova Council's forces, Deathstroke soon found himself face to face with Victor Ruiz. Ambushed by Lawman and Snakebite, Deathstroke engaged in battle with the both of them. After defeating the two and holding them at gunpoint, Deathstroke himself was defeated by an arriving Mystasia. The arrival of his children and Ra's though saved Slade, forcing his enemies into retreat. Returning to Nanda Parbat with Ra's, Slade prepared to join the League of Assassins but was shocked that Ra's had conscripted his children as well. Despite his protests, Slade was told to get ready for battle as the League of Assassins was going to attack Danger Island. As they began to approach the Nova Council, the League of Assassins were attacked by the forces of the Dead Bastards. On his way to try and find Victor Ruiz, Deathstroke injured Mystasia, Snakebite and Lawman. Cutting off Ruiz's hand, Slade was stayed from executing him by Ra's al Ghul. Surprised to learn that Ra's intended to recruit the Nova Council, Slade angrily broke his oath to the League of Assassins and killed Victor Ruiz. Fighting Ra's al Ghul directly, Deathstroke the Terminator was able to hold out but was easily defeated. Saved by Rose and Jericho, Slade found himself momentarily at peace with the League. His correct age finally properly returning to him, Slade let his children go to live their own lives and once more found himself on the pursuit of money as Deathstroke the Terminator. Getting tech help from a woman named Hosun, Deathstroke met up with an associate named Jazaki and was hired to assassinate the Clock King. Learning that Jazaki had publicly defended Clock King, Slade quickly found the dying supervillain but discovered that it was only a projection. Informed by Clock King that a former ally of his was nearby, Deathstroke agreed to the villain's demands upon hearing the word Kenilworth. Realizing what was at stake, Slade forced Jazaki's men to make a contract with him and take him to Al Lajna. Faking his death to get a chance to slaughter Lajna's camp, Slade broke into a fortified cave and found a weakened Billy Wintergreen. End Future His age properly returning to him, Slade was hired by King Faraday to work exclusively for Project Cadmus. When the Earth 2 War started, Slade headed up to the Brother Eye satellite to collect the Earth 2 prisoners due to the Battle of Space. When Fifty Sue was created, she terrified Slade but took a liking to him and the two became partners. When Oliver Queen admitted his identity as the Green Arrow and began to uncover the secrets of Cadmus Island, Slade was sent out to assassinate him. Continually thwarted, Slade thought he succeeded after Queen announced his return to Seattle. Slade also approved of Project Cadmus granting Dr. Yamazake funding for his projects, despite the doctor's fragile mental state. During his tenure at Cadmus Island, Slade was disappointed to learn that he and Sue would be joined by his former Team 7 partner, Grifter. Sent out to Montreal to apprehend Big Barda, Slade failed and returned to Cadmus Island in time for Brother Eye to take over the island. Doing that which he did best, Slade began to try and play both sides while also trying to recover the DNA strands of metahumans. When Green Arrow's army arrived on Cadmus Island, Slade revealed his newfound loyalty to Brother Eye and tried to kill Grifter and Arrow, only to be killed by having his head ripped off by Fury. Powers Due to his physical enhancements, Deathstroke's strength and durability was vast and great. Despite his age, Slade's speed and power was many times that of a normal man. In addition, Slade was able to use more brain power than a normal man. One of Slade's greatest enhancements was his healing factor. When placed under the care of I-Ching, Slade was actually able to heal into a younger body. One of Slade's weaknesses was the fact that he only had one eye, when his healing restored the other eye, Slade found himself much less skilled with it than without it. The only reason the enhancements worked on Slade was because of his healing factor, which he had inherited from his father. Deathstroke had several sets of armour. Initially he preferred to use a bulkier and more heavy suit. All of the armours had one thing in common: the black and orange tints. The initial armour was composed of Nth Metal, which gave Slade resistance to supernatural elements and enhanced his already great power. This original armour also had blue kevlar plating. His second armour abandoned the Nth Metal in favour of a more sleek design with chain mail and black plating. The armour Slade used before his death was supplied to him by Cadmus. This one saw him using sleek black and orange plating and was much more thin compared to his previous armour designs. Category:Supervillain Category:Green Arrow Rogues Gallery Category:Batman Rogues Gallery